Crying in the Rain
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Não havia Maximillian Matveev sem Helena Aagje.


**Notas da Autora**:

Fanfic trágica e dolorosa, porém escrita com meu máximo. Dedico à todos os meus amigos e peço que não me matem. Principalmente você, Margarida. Baseado no RPG de Percy Jackson, jogado noutro site.

**Música**: Crying In The Rain - A-HA

**Personagens**:  
Maximillian Matveev (Ben Barnes): Filho de Zeus.  
Helena Aagje (Taylor Swift): Filha de Apollo.  
Galathea Babineaux (Candice Accola - Apenas mencionada): Filha de Zeus.

* * *

**Crying in de Rain**  
Escrita por Bella-Tayoukai  
Betada por StonePixie

_I'll never let you see  
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All my sorrow and pain  
__**I'll do my crying in the rain**_

Amor e dor são sinônimos. Caminham de mãos dadas pela mesma estrada, repartindo dor e felicidade, lágrimas e riso. E aquele rapaz moreno e alto sabia disso. Sabia que, a partir do momento que se declarasse apaixonado, viveria num looping de emoções distintas e intensas, que o encheriam de força, e ao mesmo tempo sugariam toda a sua vitalidade. Ele aceitou aquele desafio. Aceitou amar Helena Aagje.

Era um desafio para alguém que achava, não, alguém completo de certeza que os sentimentos não valiam muito. Amor não vale em guerra. Mesmo assim, ele quis. Ele desejou como nunca desejou nada em sua vida. Ele desejava Helena como o céu desejava o sol. Tão pequena e delicada, frágil, apaixonante. Seus cabelos ondulados assemelhavam-se a fios de ouro, e Max desejava ter aqueles fios em suas mãos, acompanhados do resto do corpo formoso da menina filha de Apollo.

Ela era o sol de seu céu, o astro rei da vida do filho de Zeus. Seu mundo particular, mesmo antes de dar-se conta, girava em torno da menina faladeira que lhe roubou o coração. Resistiu muito em admitir a si mesmo algo irrevogável e definitivo; seu amor por Helena. Pelos mesmos motivos, ele insistiu a seu próprio coração: não ame. Amar vai doer, vai machucar. Vai te matar. O deixará fraco e vulnerável.

Porque embora fosse alto e poderoso, o calcanhar de Aquiles do filho de Zeus era Helena. A única que poderia matá-lo quando quisesse.

Tão pequena, tão apaixonante...

Um trovão ribombou nos céus, acompanhado de um relâmpago fulminante. Maximillian fitou os céus como se mirasse fundo nos olhos de seu pai, Zeus. Não havia nada que se sobrepusesse àquele sentimento, e os dois sabiam disso. Embora Zeus julgasse errado, naquela altura de sua vida, naquele preciso momento, Max não se importava com ninguém ou com seus antigos conceitos.

Amar valia sim à pena. Se sobrepunha sim a qualquer guerra. Doía, machucava, maltratava em proporções altas, mas em contrapartida trazia uma felicidade plena, levava quem se rendesse aos seus encantos ao Nirvana. E isso Zeus não entenderia. Nunca, em sua eternidade. Ele não tinha seu sol particular, como Max um dia teve.

O alto rapaz, no auge de seus dezoito anos, baixou os olhos castanhos. Nada via, além do profundo breu de um abismo.

O vento soprou-lhe o sobretudo com violência, espalhou-lhe os cabelos castanhos, desalinhando os fios macios e lisos, fazendo-os invadirem seus olhos úmidos. Nunca, em toda sua estadia no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, houve momentos em que seus olhos choraram. Nunca.

Mas desta vez era diferente.

Ele tinha algo que lhe desfazia as lágrimas antes mesmo que elas brotassem. Helena existia para acalmar a inquietude do menino Max, não o filho de Zeus, mas o menino que sentia falta de sua mãe e de suas irmãs. Max tinha sentimentos, muitos deles dolorosos, como saudade; dor; tristeza. Todos eles compunham seu lado humano, curiosamente o que menos aparecia, porém o mais verdadeiro.

Exigiam muito de seu lado deus. Afinal, seu pai era o senhor dos deuses. Zeus, o senhor dos céus. Tamanho peso em suas costas fez Matveev amadurecesse antes do tempo, tornando-o um ser incompleto. Uma criança que pulou seus momentos felizes para tornar-se um adulto completo aos catorze anos.

Outro trovão explodiu, seguindo de outros sete. Zeus estava bravo. De novo.

Afinal, ele sabia o que seu filho mais velho iria fazer.

O adulto Max havia perdido seu coração menino há alguns dias. Aagje não voltara de sua missão. Havia o abandonado, deixado de existir. Levou consigo Max, deixando apenas vivo uma casca vazia, um corpo sem alma.

Os céus tremeram quando o irlandês avançou um passo em direção ao precipício. Zeus tremeu.

_Since we're not together  
I'll pray for stormy weather  
to hide these tears  
I hope you'll never see_

Presa em seu punho direito, jazia sua espada. Poderosa, havia recebido de presente do próprio Zeus quando completou com sucesso mais uma de suas missões. E aquilo não valia nada mais, agora que não havia sol nenhum a proteger. Levantou sua mão, pendurando a espada enorme apenas pelas pontas dos dedos. Zeus gemeu de novo, num novo trovão.

Uma garoa fina começou, mas esta vinha de seu filho, Max. Os orbes castanhos vertiam lágrimas grossas, carregadas de uma dor imensurável. Uma dor maior do que o próprio Zeus, fazendo o senhor dos Deuses menor do que uma bactéria. Ínfimo, ridículo, completamente desnecessário.

O punho da espada escorregou pelos dedos do irlandês, desaparecendo numa queda infinita, brilhando conforme remexia-se em sua queda, como se esperasse seu dono no fundo do oceano. As lágrimas mesclavam-se às gotículas de água, fundindo-se numa chuva chorosa e dolorida.

Max fixou seus olhos mortos para o fundo do precipício, observando a queda de sua arma mais fiel. Quando um novo relâmpago clareou a escuridão profunda, Matveev pôde ver o quão revolto o mar estava.

Ondas enormes chocavam-se contra o paredão de pedra, como num urro de raiva. Exprimindo assim o quão burro Poseidon achava Max. E o semideus, por sua vez, pouco se importava com sua opinião. Não importava mais nada no mundo, afinal, já estava morto com Helena. Lembrou-se do belo corpo cheio de vida, pálido e duro. Frio. Morto. Seus olhos morreram, seu coração explodiu dentro do peito, espirrando sangue para todos os cantos do mundo. E ninguém poderia ver, porque tal apocalipse apenas ocorria dentro de Max.

Avançou outro passo em direção ao fim, de modo que metade da planta de seus pés ficasse no vazio.

E Zeus reclamou de novo, num trovão digno do apocalipse.

A chuva que Max produzia tornou-se uma tempestade extrema. Exprimindo tudo o que os olhos ou a expressão do filho de Zeus não conseguiam, um choro desesperado. Um animal ferido, sofrendo da morte mais dolorosa possível.

Max ergueu os olhos para o céu, observando os trovões incontáveis ricochetearem. Milhares.

Max estava pálido e frio, já morto. Como uma marionete de Hades.

"Não cometa o mesmo erro com Galathea", disse a Zeus, que respondeu com um trovão apocalíptico. A voz tremida do menino, entrecortada pelos soluços e sufocada pelo bolo na garganta. Max morreria sem ar em poucos minutos. Em sua barriga estava a ânsia incontrolável de vê-la novamente, e ele sabia como fazê-lo. Sabia e faria, pouco importava o que Zeus e Poseidon "fizessem". Sabia que nenhum deus iria interferir em sua decisão, morrer na terra ou no fundo do oceano era decisão dele, mas o destino era o mesmo: Não havia Maximilliam Matveev sem Helena Aagje.

Max avançou no vazio, sem medo.

Sua capa esvoaçou ao contato com o vento, seus cabelos encharcados foram jogados para cima com a velocidade da queda. E Max sorriu, entorpecido, pois no derradeiro segundo, foi a risada dela que ecoou em seus ouvidos.

_Someday when my crying's done  
__**I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the Sun**__  
I may be a fool  
But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain  
I'll do my crying in the rain_

A chuva continuou, porém os trovões e os relâmpagos cessaram, bem como o som das ondas. Talvez os dois, Zeus e Poseidon, aguardassem na última possibilidade, a de que Max alçaria vôo, desistido de sua decisão.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Max foi até o fim, tendo seus ossos esmigalhados com a queda no oceano de concreto, afundando na água que, embora descontente, tentou recebê-lo da forma mais plácida que pode.

A mancha de sangue surgiu entre a água, declarando, ao mesmo tempo, o fim e um reencontro. De uma forma indesejada, mas estava feito.

Poseidon tratou de desfazer enorme mancha de sangue que se alastrava, lentamente. Quiçá acariciando o menino que partira.

Os céus, por sua vez, explodiram uma tempestade interminável por semanas seguintes. Zeus sabia do destino do filho, contudo, aparentemente, desejou até o último instante que não se realizasse. Que ele decidisse, mesmo que no último milésimo de segundo, viver. Mas não aconteceu, e o _pai_ Zeus teve que acatar aquela perda monstruosa.

**FIM**


End file.
